There is a new vampire in town
by XxXAmulet crossXxX
Summary: Ikuto left amu some years ago without saying good bye. Amu finds out her past that she is a pureblood vampire. She left seiyo saying goodbye. She go to cross acedemy will she find new love or her old love. Sorry not good at summurys
1. Chapter 1

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-sc&vk crossover.i don't own nothing. Tell me should it be a amuXikuto or AmuXZero you deside.

_=.=_

Cross academy here I come. How rude where

aware my manners. I am amu hinormia. A

pureblood vampire. I left seiyo when I turned 16.

But I got on to the bus. When I got to cross academy

i was amazed at the sight. I walked to the headmaster's

office. There stood two different people fighting over

something.

amu-"excuse me I need to talk to the headmaster"

mystery girl-"sorry let's go now zero"

mystery boy-"ow,you are pulling me by the ear"

headmaster-"sorry about that I am kaien your headmaster i will call kaname to show you around here is your uniform,and your dorm number"

amu-"thxs"

_=.=_

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-sorry that it is short I am tired cause it is 1:00a:m in the morning,reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-hey chapter 2 of there is a new vampire town

Ikuto-hey am I in this chapter

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-maybe

amu-is he even going in the story

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-maybe

Amu&ikuto-ANSWER US

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-no

Yuuki-amulet does not ones us

_=.=_

_headmaster-"I am kaien your headmaster I will call kaname up to show you around"_

_amu-"thxs"_

__=.=__

kaname-"headmaster you sent for me"

headmaster-yes kaname will you please show amu around the school she is our newest vampire not just that she is our newest...PUREBLOOD

kaname turns to amu. She has no resembles of a vampire. Her honey glazed eyes. Her light pink hair.

Amu-" kaname kaname hello kaname...WAKE UP"

kaname-"yes amu"

amu-"nothing it seems that you were staring at me weird"

kaname-"we'll let's go amu"

Amu and kaname walk down the hall.

(Night time)

Amu bumps into someone .

Amu-"sorry I didn't you there"

mystery boy-" wait you are the girl from before"

amu-"wasn't your name zero"

Amu and Zero finally saw how they had landed. Zero was on top of Amu. Amu suddenly blushed. Zero just laughed. Amu stared at zero his sliver hair. His eyes. Everything has great. Wait what was she thinking she can't fall in love.

(Zero's pov)

i just fell on a girl. Her scent has different. It was like a vampire not just that she smelled like a pureblood. Good thing it is night and we are behind the school. I then just smelled blood it was the girls blood. One thing how she a cut. I looked down at her face she looked painful. She smiled. Why did she just smile? I looked down her body I saw the cut. It was on her hand.

(Amu's pov)

Did this mans eyes turn red. He must be a vampire. Why isn't he wearing night class uniform like me. I have two sides one like a angel and a rebel. My rebel side came out .

amu-"drink it zero drink the blood I know you want to"

Did I just say that. I just mentally slapped myself,stupid. Wait did zero take offer .

_=.=_

mystery man-"the game starts now

_=.=_

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-that is over

amu-wait zero was on me like me and ikuto in episode 3

XxXAmulet CrossXxX-yes

kaname-review

ikuto-*chases amulet with a bat*


	3. Chapter 3

**XxXAmulet CrossXxX-hi chapter 3 ikuto will be in this one**

**ikuto-yah**

**amu-oh no**

**zero-who gets amu **

**XxXamulet crossXxX-10 reviews saying zero 10 reviews saying ikuto**

**zero&ikuto-ok**

**amu-amulet does not own shugo chara or vampire knight**

**=^.^=**

_amu-"drink it zero the blood know you want to"_

_did I just say that? I slapped myself mentally,stupid. Wait,did zero take my offer_

_=^.^=_

_mystery man-the game has begun now_

=^.^=

zero leaned his head closer to Amu's neck. Zero sank his fangs into her neck. The blood was satisfying. Zero got up and was still on top of amu. Zero did something unexpected to even himself he kissed amu. Amu eyes open with what seemed like forever he finally lifted his head.

(Morning)

yuuki-where were you zero last night

zero-guarding,patrolling

Zero couldn't tell yuuki about last night. About how he kissed the new girl. If he did tell her she would be mad.

(After school)(yuuki's pov)

yuuki-get back,let the night class get throw

Zero is here early real early. He is working really hard. There are even boys here they say that the new night class student is beautiful.i didn't get a good look at her but I re member her from somewhere but where.

(Office)(someone's pov)

headmaster-hi ikuto you will be in day class school is over for them you may go to your dorm

ikuto-thank you

=^.^=

**XxXAmulet CrossXxX-ok it is over review **

Ikuto-i am in it

amu-zero kissed me


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXamulet crossXxX-hey I 4 chapter of well you know this chapter amuto fans don't read because...**

**ikuto-what**

**XxXacXxX-nothing**

**zero-ok**

**resident evil-sis does not own anything**

**=0.0=~Nya **

_headmaster-hi ikuto you will be in the day class which school is over for them you may go to your dorm_

_ikuto-thanks_

_=0.0=~Nya _

__ikuto walk down the halls of the school then something pink caught his eye. He followed the light pink colar then it stoped. She turned around it was...AMU.

amu-ikuto

ikuto-amu

amu walked over to ikuto and...SLAPPED him.

ikuto-amu

amu-why ikuto WHY did you leave me without telling me*starts to cry*i waited and waited for you at my balcony door.

ikuto-amu...

amu-I HATE YOU

amu ran away from ikuto.

mystery boy-so you are the one who Amu's been talking about

ikuto-who are you

mystery boy- zer0,zero kiryu

ikuto-do you have any relationship with amu

zero-yes a friend get to your dorm

ikuto-fine

(Amu's pov)

ikuto is here. After 3years of not seeing him that was my first reaction to slap him. I missed him so didn't he tell me that he left.

Zero-amu you ok

amu-zero

=*.*=~Nya

ac sorry it short reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXamulet crossXxX-hey sorry it took so long I have tried to read others fanfiction for this (whisper)wensday June 19 is my brother birthday but for him please reveiw a lot **

**ikuto-you made amu slap me **

**amulet cross-well didn't amu explain it this is set 3 years in the future she's older and you went to look for or father for 3years ok you get it**

**ikuto-no**

**resident evil-sis doesn't own anything**

**:3 **

****_zero-amu_

_amu-zero_

_:]_

_(Amu's pov)_

__amu-zero,he is here ikuto is here

zero-I know I saw him it is all okay now go back to class

amu-ok,wait Some one is here

?-amu is that you and zero i thought you patrolling

Amu-yuuki

i couldn't miss her brown hair and kinda red eyes RED eyes and her hair is longer. Did her hair grow out ? And why is her eyes red?

yuuki-amu hello are you a new student night class or day class

amu-yes I am new here and night class. why is your hair longer and your eyes red

yuuki-I am a vampire but in day class so you met zero

amu-yeah so is he a vampire or vampire hunter

zero-both

amu-oh

(day time and zero's pov)

teacher-ok class we have a new student please come in ikuto

a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes walked in. Wait that is the boy I meet last night.

ikuto-yo

teacher-ikuto you will sit by zero kiryo

'great I sit by Amu's ex what if he finds out if we are...'

ikuto-yo

:3

**amulet cross-sorry to short it and what is amu and zero sercret reveiw**


End file.
